What He Needed
by georgeheesto
Summary: Bratva!Oliver AU. Felicity needs protection and Oliver can give her that.
1. Chapter 1

**TIMELINE:** AU world of Arrow

**MAIN CHARACTERS FEATURED (alphabetical order, last name): **Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak

**SECONDARY CHARACTERS FEATURED (alphabetical order, last name): **John Diggle, Roy Harper, Lyla Michaels, Thea Queen

**SUMMARY:** Bratva!Oliver AU. Felicity needs protection and Oliver can give her that.

**RATING: **R+/NC-17 – extreme heterosexual sexual situations (including fondling, fingering, oral sex, light spanking, rough sex, exhibitionism, male ejaculation on/in various female body parts, unprotected sex, voyeurism); OOC (out-of-character characters).

**LENGTH: **Short story

* * *

Felicity stared up at the tall man, swallowing her fear at being so close to the man most people would pay to avoid. She knew there were most likely better ways to get protection, smart ways too but she didn't have time to go through all those leaps and bounds.

She wasn't safe, not anymore. Her step father had found her and she had no way of knowing if she was going to live to see the next day. So she had turned to the fastest and most effective way to get protection.

Oliver Queen was more animal then man. She had heard women at her work gushing about him, how handsome and big he was. But she hadn't been prepared for what she was seeing in front of her. He stood behind his desk in his little underground lair, massive arms crossed over his equally massive broad chest, his face blank of any emotion, blue eyes assessing her every movement.

Again, she pushed her glasses back up her nose, leading to tuck a loose curl of hair back behind her ear where she twisted her industrial piercing before dropping her hand back down to her side. He watched her the whole time, not missing one thing, as she tried to think as to what to say to him.

His personal bodyguard had brought her to him when they had found out she was looking for him. John Diggle was polite but distant, like he was almost bored when he was talking to her but she could see the way his eyes slid around the room he had found her in, as if he was looking for any signs of true danger. She knew he stood behind her, bigger then Oliver Queen, as if to make sure she couldn't turn and run last minute.

So they knew she wanted protection, that she was here to get away from the man hunting her down. The fact that she even had to turn to the Bratva broke at her pride, the fact that she couldn't hide and protect herself terrified her. She needed Oliver Queen, more so then she had needed anyone before.

"What are you willing to give for your protection?" Mr Queen murmured, tilting his head to the side as he assessed her more, waited for her reaction to those words.

She swallowed, knowing that she didn't have the money or the belongings he would want. She knew the sacrifice she had to give in order to stay alive.

"Myself." she whispered brokenly, blinking back the sudden rush of tears that threatened to escape her.

She couldn't tell if she had shocked him or not, for he didn't react at all. Again he watched her, made her fidget in her spot for a bit before his bodyguard cleared his throat which seemed to get Oliver's attention as he turned blue eyes from her to John Diggle.

She didn't turn to John, she just watched as Oliver nodded at whatever John was signaling him. And she jerked in complete surprise when Oliver turned back to her with the answer that would determine her future.

"сделка."


	2. Chapter 2

Being married to one of the most feared men in Starling city was a weird experience. Never would she had seen herself married in her twenties but she had definitely not seen herself married to a Russian Mafia leader.

He ignored her for most parts of it, she was more just someone in his house that had males watching her constantly. She had bonded with his bodyguard, John Diggle. She enjoyed talking to the man, and he always brought her a packet of something to chew on. And she had bonded with one of the younger members of the organisation. Her and Roy where two peas in a pod. They clashed so much that they were just the perfect of friends.

Of course, when she had first started her friendship with Roy, the rumours that she was already cheating on the boss had spread like crazy and Roy had avoided her for a few weeks while he nursed his bruised body. When she had found out what had happened to the younger man, she had slammed into Oliver's office, in full angry mode. He had been in a meeting and hadn't been pleased that she was interrupting but she had ignored his dangerous look and had slapped a hand to his chest before pointing a finger at him and telling his that she was allowed to have friends and that he wasn't allowed to let harm come to Roy again.

Three months into their agreement, she had gotten her first death threat from her step father. She had been so scared that the letter had gotten to her that she had packed a bag and was rushing out the back door when she had run into Oliver. She had been in a near state of hysterics that she had had a panic attack right in his arms. Oliver didn't leave her side for hours after that, holding her hand as Lyla, Diggle's wife had given her special medication to calm her down.

Two months after that, one of Oliver's men had been tortured to death. She had known it was her step father and it had only been confirmed when she had been emailed the video. She had cried herself to sleep for weeks, hating herself for putting men that had sworn their loyalty to Oliver, therefore to her, in danger. Oliver hadn't allowed her to cry by herself. If he wasn't there, then Diggle or Lyla were and if they weren't then Roy was.

* * *

Oliver Queen wasn't what she expected. She had expected cold and cruel. And while he was distant, he wasn't cruel to her. He made sure she was looked after her, made sure she wasn't bored and that she had everything she wanting and needed.

But he could be terrifying. She had witnessed it. Had seen him when he had been so close to losing it. His anger could be vicious, but he never turned it to her. Which surprised her. She wouldn't have thought he would try to keep her away from his anger, she had almost expected him to turn it onto her.

He was protective of her. Made sure she was safe and that people she didn't know or trust didn't get to close to her. He didn't start getting possessive till nine months into their agreement.

* * *

"Why am I being locked up for the day again?" Felicity asked Oliver as she watched him roll up the sleeves of his shirt. She had been shocked when Oliver had walked into her bedroom that morning, telling her that she wasn't allowed to leave her room at all for the day.

"It isn't your concern, Felicity." Oliver murmured, blue eyes running over her body in an assessing manner once again. Sometimes she wished he would look at her in another way.

"Um, excuse me, Mr Queen but it is my concern when you are locking me away like I'm Rapunzel." she snapped at him. Oliver lifted a brow at her, folding his arms over his chest.

"Leave this room, Felicity, and I'll punish you myself." he growled, his lids lowering over his eyes. Eyes widening in surprise, she stepped back from him.

Punish her? Her mind instantly went to the kinky books she read before she went to bed, her face flushing red. What would it be like to be put over Oliver's lap, his big hand slapping down on her bare bottom. She jerked when a sound escaped her, her eyes flashing to his.

He was watching her, but his face was blank. So she just didn't know what on earth he could be thinking. And for some reason, that made her angry.

"You can't lock me away! This isn't fair! I'm not something you own that you can put away when ever you want, Oliver." she snapped at him, pointing a finger at his chest. The man just lifted a shoulder in response and she lost it.

Bending over, she picked up her shoe and threw it at his head. Shocked at herself and the fact that the shoe actually bounced off his head, she stumbled back and covered her mouth to hold in the sudden need to giggle. It was then she noticed that she wasn't getting the normal blank look from him. His face had hardened, his eyes heating and she gasped at the look he was suddenly giving her.

Her back it the wall when her prowled over to her, his hands resting next to her head as he leaned over her.

"You forget, мой сладкий, you are my wife and I do not share. New men will be in the house today, and they do not get the privilege to see what is mine." he told her, his voice a harsh rasp as he crowded her with his bigger body. She hated that her body reacted to him when he spoke Russian. She never would have thought she would have a slight fetish for males speaking a language she didn't know. But Oliver could literally be calling her the meanest of names and she'd still be a puddle at his feet.

"I- oh how dare you! I am not yours! I do not care if there will be 'new men' in the house, you do not get to tell me who I can or cannot see!" she hissed, pushing her face up at him, determine not to let him see that he effects her.

A sound she only heard when he was snarling at his men came from him then and she cried out in shock when he tangled his hand in her hair, dragging her head back so she couldn't move, could only look up into his blue eyes.

"ты моя , жена и вы должны сделать все возможное, чтобы помнить." he snarled, his forehead dropping to hers for a bare second before he was gone.

It wasn't till later that she had found out that the 'new men' in the house were apart of another Mafia, and that Oliver was trying to form an allegiance with them and he was worried that she would be caught in the crossfire if it had gone badly. Still, she didn't like that he had treated her like a possession. And she knew that she would have to deal with that later.

* * *

Another time, she had been giggling at something Roy had said, practically sprawled across his lap. They were sitting in the dining room, on one of the side couches. Oliver's men moved around the room and she could feel their gazes on him because she knew that they weren't used to her laying on Roy.

So she wasn't surprised when Oliver stepped into the room, his eyes zeroing on her and Roy straight away. Of course his men would have told on her.

She was surprised when Oliver had Roy against the wall in 3.5 seconds.

"Stay away from what is mine, boy." he snarled in Roy's face. Felicity was so shocked that she sat for a second before scrambling up to her feet, her body pushing between Oliver's and Roy. He still hadn't let go of Roy, so she was sandwiched between the two men, her hands tangled in Oliver's shirt.

Deep growls were coming from Oliver, his gaze fixated on Roy. She wasn't expecting this type of reaction from a man that barely spoke to her.

"я его убью" he snarled, his body bunching against hers. She had no idea what he said but even she had felt it was threatening.

"Oliver? Hey, look at me." she murmured, her hands patting his chest softly. He didn't look at her, didn't seem to comprehend that she was speaking. Worried, her hands slid up his chest, and cupped his face.

"Oliver, honey, please look at me." she whispered, caressing his face a little. She didn't know what she was even doing but she knew she had to get him to calm down. His eyes focused on her, his body moving slightly till she suddenly felt the weight on her back shift and drop away. He had obviously let go of Roy, so she took that advantage and moved his body closer to his.

"Calm down for me, okay?" she asked him, her hands now running through his hair. She shuddered when she felt his hands come down to cup her hips.

"ты моя" he murmured, his hands tightening on her hips. Still, a sentence she didn't understand. But she nodded her head, her hands tangled in his hair.

That was when Oliver's men stopped doubting her loyalty to him.

* * *

Thats when the touching had started. From everyone.

Oliver's men liked to touch her face, a tap under her chin or a pat on the nose, it always left her smiling. Teasing and playful flirting was ensured and though she turned into a blushing bride, she did enjoy it. She knew they liked her now. Knew that they excepted her now. And she really liked them. They were fun and flirty and she enjoyed that in her life.

Diggle liked to touch her shoulders. He liked squeezing her shoulder when he knew she needed it. She loved Diggle. He was like the big brother she never had and he was always there, watching over her.

Roy hugged her a lot. Or she hugged him a lot. Either way, she was always in his arms, giggling and blushing. The first few weeks after the incident with Oliver, Roy and her had skirted around each other till she has finally given in and thrown herself at Roy. Oliver hadn't bat an eye, just let her have that friendship with Roy without losing it again.

Oliver liked to stand behind her. His hand on the small of her back or curled around her hip. Sometimes when she was sitting at her computer, he would stand behind her and cup the back of her neck. Out of all the people that touched her, Oliver was by far her favourite.

He didn't speak to her often, but he touched her a lot. And she felt that was his way of communicating.

Though when he did speak to her, it was usually in Russian and that did weird things to her body. She didn't think he realised he was doing it most of the time, because he would look at her when he finished talking, as if expecting her to answer. The first time he had done it, she had out right laughed at him, then he had yelled at her in Russian and stomped off.

That was before he realised how much him speaking Russian effected her. Now he purposely did it, made it a growl of words that left her shuddering.

* * *

Russian - English

I SHOULD ADD! I totally cheated google translated this shit ahah, so sorry if anything is wrong!

мой сладкий: My sweet

ты моя , жена и вы должны сделать все возможное, чтобы помнить: You're my wife and you must do everything possible to remember

я его убью: I will kill him

ты моя: You're mine

* * *

One or two more chapters and then bamn, COMPLETE


	3. Chapter 3

The first time Oliver kissed her, she was crying.

Lyla had demanded a girls day out and Felicity had agreed to it straight away. She hadn't felt the need to tell Oliver, he wasn't her owner and he would most likely be so busy for the day that he wouldn't even notice she wasn't prancing around the house.

So she had dressed herself up in a pretty dress, curled her hair and allowed herself to wear favourite shade of lip stick.

Lyla and her had gone to every shop they wanted and Felicity had gone out of her way to buy a few nice things for herself. They had had a late lunch and it was then Felicity was taking a sip from her orange juice that she checked her phone and promptly choked.

"Oh shit." she whispered, gazing at the notifications.

"What? What's wrong?" Lyla asked, her hand reaching out to touch her arm.

"Oliver." she said, passing over her phone to show Lyla all the missed calls and text messages. Lyla looked and then her gaze flashed to hers.

"Didn't you tell him you were going out?" Lyla asked, her face baffled and her voice worried.

"What? No, he isn't my keeper, you know?" Felicity laughed nervously. She was shocked when Lyla scrambled to her feet, throwing money on the table and grabbing Felicity.

"Girl, we need to go now. Seriously, if we don't get you back now, Oliver will tear this city apart looking for you. Oh shit, I'm going to be in so much trouble for not running this by him." Lyla muttered, grabbing her bags and beginning for the door. Felicity scrambled after her, completely in shock with how this day was suddenly turning out.

"Wait! Lyla! What the hell?" Felicity called out, trying to keep up with the rushing woman.

"Look, I know you wanted a day out but not telling Oliver was a stupid thing to do. That man swore to protect you but he cant do that if you aren't going to help him do that. Jesus Felicity, can't you see how much you have come to mean to him? He'd do anything to keep you safe." Lyla snapped, looking back at her for a second before looking forward again.

Felicity stumbled in shock. She knew Oliver would protect her. It had been apart of the deal, though she didn't know why he needed to marry her, he refused to tell her. But surely Lyla was wrong. Oliver didn't have feelings. And if he did, they definitely weren't directed at her.

Lyla didn't talk to her till they got to the car, and when she did, it was to tell her to get into the car. Felicity didn't argue, she just threw her things into the back of the car and got into the passenger seat, casting Lyla a quick glance.

"I need to get you home." Lyla muttered. Felicity didn't know what to say to her friend, she couldn't believe that this was happening. And it was obvious that Lyla had no idea what to say because she stayed quiet, just raced back home like the Devil was on her heels.

When they arrived, Diggle was out the front, his usual cool demeanor nonexistent. Lyla had barely stopped the car before she was out and running to her husband. Felicity watched, unable not to smile when Diggle caught Lyla in his arms and held her to him. Felicity wondered what it would be like to have Oliver hold her like that.

Before she could dig into that thought completely, her door was pulled open and she was being unbuckled and pulled from the car before she could gather herself together. She was slammed up against the car, Oliver's big body boxing her in, one of his hands tangling in her loose curls before she could stop him.

"Where were you?" he snarled, his face so close to hers that she practically felt the growl.

"I was out with Lyla, we wanted a girls day." she told him, looking up at him, trying to read his face.

He started yelling at her in Russian, his tone harsh and brutal, his face twisted in anger and something else she couldn't pin. She didn't know what he was saying but he just kept yelling and suddenly she was too overwhelmed. She couldn't control it when she began to cry and it made her lash out at him for it.

She started fighting his hold, pushing and slapping at him as much as she could till he backed off her. He had stopped yelling, now he was just watching her. When she realised she wasn't going to get out of his hold, she slumped against the car, pushing her glasses up her face to rest on her head so she could wipe away at her tears.

Oliver's hands brushed hers out of the way and he did the job for her, and then he shocked the hell out of her.

She'd been kissed before and those kisses had been lovely. But Oliver's kiss was devastating. He gripped her face, held her still as he kissed her. And Felicity reacted without thought. Her hands fisted in his shirt, holding him to her as she kissed him back.

He wasn't gentle, not that she had expected him to be, and she liked that he wasn't. A lot of her past dates had treated her as if she was something that would break if you so much as breathed on her, but not Oliver. He demanded her kiss, like it was the last one he was ever going to get.

When he pulled back from her, they were both breathing harshly, and Felicity couldn't control the whimper that escaped her when she met his gaze.

"Ебать" he snarled, staring at her, his eyes heavily lidded. His thumb dragged over her lower lip, his body moving closer to hers.

"я должен держать вас безопасным" he growled before turning on his feet and stalking away from her. She watched him retreat, suddenly aware that there were a lot of his men surrounding her. Blushing bright red, she rightened herself, straightening out her dress before holding her head high and walking towards the house.

* * *

The second time Oliver kissed her, she was laughing.

They had been celebrating the news of the Diggle's first child. First, Felicity had cried, so over excited and happy that she had just turned to Lyla in a sobbing mess of woman. Lyla had laughed and hugged her and then she had thrown herself at Diggle, kissing around his face in congratulations.

Then Oliver had thrown them a party.

Felicity was dancing between men, giggling when they all murmured compliments, babbled when one comment got a bit raunchy.

She was being twirled in one mans arms and into another, laughing, when she realised that it was now Oliver holding her.

She didn't lose her smile.

She didn't lose her laugh.

She just gained a kiss.

* * *

The third time, she was the one that kissed Oliver.

He had been having a bad day, though he wouldn't tell her and she hadn't even bothered to ask him what was happening, knowing what her answer would be.

She had just walked into his office, ignoring the four other men in the room. She then moved around his desk, sat in his lap, laced her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

Oliver seemed shocked at first, but then his hand had gripped the back of her neck and he began to kiss her back. After a minute, she pulled back, ginning and giving him one last peck before hoping off his lap, nodding to the men and leaving the room.

* * *

The next time they had kissed, Felicity had been hurt.

She had been leaving work, happily going on with her life as she walked towards her little car. The car that Oliver had growled about because it wasn't safe in his eyes. But she had rolled her eyes and ignored him and in the end she had won and was able to keep driving her car.

But as she had been walking to her car when someone on a bike had clipped her.

Crying out in pain and shock, she had fallen to her knees, the content of her handbag spilling to the ground.

Blinking back her pain and tears, she took time to notice that the bike boy hadn't stopped to see if she was okay, and either had no one else. Not that she was really surprised. The people of this city were to focused on themselves to worry about other people.

It took her awhile to gather herself and her things, and it took her a bit to get home. Her knees hurt, and she could feel the blood already running down her legs. Her palms and forearms were scrapped up and even worse, she could actually see the blood while she drove.

She was bad with blood, always had been. So when she got to the house, she was pale and shaky and covered in blood.

Roy had seen her first, shouting out for help as he rushed to her.

Gosh, she was so weak, but the pain was getting to her and the blood, oh god, the blood.

"Roy, I'm fine." she tried to tell him, pushing at him but he slapped at her hands, which caused her to cry out in pain, in which his answering curse reached her ears before heavy foot steps soon followed. She felt Roy move away and then heard Oliver.

"What happened?" Oliver asked, breathing harshly as he reached her, shocking her by swinging her up into his arms and moving to sit in the closest chair. She curled into his body, letting out a sigh as she let her eyes droop shut.

"A guy on a bike clipped me. I'm fine, I just don't like blood." she whispered. She felt him chuckled then felt him brush his lips across her forehead.

"You're married to the wrong type of man then, ребенок." he told her. She gave a slight giggle before softly shaking her head.

"No, I think I'm married to the perfect type of man." she sighed, nuzzling her face into his throat. She felt him freeze and then felt him hand tilting her face up to his.

"вы не знаете, как неправильно вы , мой сладкий" he murmured before he kissed her softly.

She smiled at him, a little dazed, then suddenly remembered the pain and the blood. Biting her bottom lip, she jerked when she realised what she had said to him. Oh god, she'd just told him that he was the perfect man to be married to. Pulling a face, she squirmed in his lap which seemed to get his full attention.

"Right, lets get you cleaned up." he murmured, standing with her moving to where Lyla could fix her up.

* * *

They never spoke about it. Though they probably should have.

Weeks went on, and they kissed a lot. Everywhere they could.

But they never spoke about it. And it was confusing Felicity because she didn't know where that suddenly left them.

Yes, they were married, but not in the normal way. And yes, they had somewhat gotten closer. Which seemed to be a good thing.

But she just didn't know if what they had was still fake. Did Oliver still look at her as just another job? Was he still just in this marriage because of the deal they had made? A deal that she still didn't know his end of.

Or was he starting to feel what was between them too? Or was she just imagining it. Because she was feeling something for him and she knew she shouldn't but she just couldn't help the fact that almost everything about him did things to her.

* * *

Russian to English (CHEATED AGAIN, TOTALLY DO NOT SPEAK RUSSIAN! ENGLISH TO GOOGLE TRANSLATE TO RUSSIAN WOO)

Ебать: Fuck

я должен держать вас безопасным: I have to keep you safe

Ребенок: Baby

вы не знаете, как неправильно вы , мой сладкий: You don't know how wrong you are, my sweet.

* * *

So, next chapter/s:

Oliver and Felicity get closer (darh)

We find out why Oliver needed to marry

Thea

Step dad drama

and a little bit more.


	4. Chapter 4

The first time Felicity entered Oliver's bedroom, she had been terrified.

She stood out the front of Oliver's bedroom door, staring at it, not understanding why she was actually standing in front of it.

She'd woken up from her sleep and wasnt tired enough to go back to sleep so she had gotten up and made her way to the little computer room Oliver had given her access to. She had been working on her computers, the ones Oliver had allowed her to mess around with, when a storm had suddenly broken through the sky. Felicity had screeched in shocked, the hand on her mouse flinging it at the computer screen, which thankfully didn't break, Oliver would have killed her if he had to fork out money to fix the screen.

She had stumbled out of the room as the thunder rolled on, her body jerking at each loud sound as she rushed towards Oliver's bedroom. She didn't know why she was go there, her body just sort of new that it needed to go to Oliver.

So now, as she stared up at the big double doors of his bedroom, she squeezed her hands together before one hand lashed out and knocked on one of the doors. She waited a few seconds, waited for Oliver to come to the door but there was no sign of life. Another boom filled her ears and Felicity shrieked, pushing the door open on her own and rushing into the room.

His bed was made, and the disappointing fear settled in her tummy with a dull ache. Sighing, she turned to leave just as lightening struck. Growling under her breath, she turned to his bed and began to pull the covers back.

As she got in, she was surrounded by the scent of Oliver and as soon as her head fit the pillow, Oliver all around her, she was out.

* * *

Oliver was surprised to find a body in his bed when he got back from working out with Diggle. The Storm had pushed them to come in earlier then he would have liked and Diggle wanted to get back to his family.

When he had opened the door, he had noticed straight away that something was off. First it was the smell. His room didn't smell like him. It was a calming sweet scent that mixed with his territory. A scent he had grown quiet fond of.

Then it was the lump in his bed that made him stop in his tracks.

Why was Felicity in his bed?

She was curled on her side facing away from him, her blonde hair spread out all about her.

He bit back a growl, the only reason she would be in here if something had happened. When they had gotten married, he had made a point for her to stay away from his bedroom. She, of course, had scoffed at him, mumbled a "Yes, Master." and had stomped away from him.

Not wanting to disturb her sleep yet, Oliver moved to the bathroom silently, striping as he went. If Felicity wanted to share his bed, then he would allow her that. But he wasnt going to crawl into bed with the woman that had featured in his dreams most nights, covered in sweat.

He was fast with his shower, intent on getting to Felicity faster.

The woman had weaved her way into his heart more so then what he would have liked. He had needed a woman, a wife, and when Felicity had stumbled into his office, he was determine to make her his.

When his father had died, Oliver hadn't been sad. But when his will had arrived, Oliver had let the rage take over. Marry or lose Bratva. He had been given five years to find a wife or he would have been taken out. His dead father still had many men loyal to him, and would have followed through on making sure Oliver didn't get a sixth year of Bratva without a wife.

He had been on his last year, last few months when he had met Felicity. And she had been the first woman to actually hold his interest.

She had been terrified. Coming to him for safety, someone to protect as she could no longer do that. He would have helped her even without the bargaining. He was about to, till his attention went to Diggle and watched as the man point to the wedding band on his ring finger.

Scared, beautiful Felicity had been his from that moment.

Getting out of the shower and drying quickly, he moved into the room, pulling on a pair of sweat pants while going straight to his bed.

She made a soft sound when he got in, something that instantly got his cock hard. The woman had no idea what she did to him or what she did to his men. The innocence that surrounded her was appealing and then the babbling innuendoes seemed to get any man going.

His men loved her, loved to tease her, loved to give her things, loved to talk and laugh with her.

He had seen the way they first looked at her when she first arrive in his home. They were wary, not sure as to why she was there. Some thought of her as his new whore. When one of his men had asked him, Oliver had grabbed the man by the throat and had snarled that no one was to talk or think of her that way.

And then they had witnessed her caring for him, calming him down when he had been in a fit of rage for Roy touching her.

And he could see why they loved her. But she was his. And he was beginning to feel a lot more then he should be for her. He wasn't sure where they were going with this anymore. He didn't look at her as a job any more. She was his wife, so he was allowed to like her. She just wasnt sure how much he was beginning to like her.

Moving in tight behind her, he curved his body around hers, his arm going around her waist to settle her against him. She made another soft sound, almost a purr and Oliver felt his chest tighten as he buried his face in her curls.

* * *

Felicity woke to warmth. Something she was used to but this was a new type of warmth, a solid type of warmth. Sighing and stretching out, she rubbed her body against said solid warmth.

She heard a soft growl behind her, and suddenly an arm tightened around her waist.

Her eyes flew open, the night before rushing to her in flashes as she fought to control her breathing.

She was in Oliver's room, in his bed and if she wasn't mistaken, Oliver was currently wrapped around her body.

She blinked blurry eyes, turning her head to look at the man.

Blue eyes met hers and Felicity jerked in shock.

"Oliver" she whispered, staring at the man that she could call her husband.

He didn't answer her, just began to move his bigger body, pulling the covers off both of them, he flattened her on her back as he moved to loom over her, his legs pushing hers apart so he could press his hips against hers. Her hands flashed to his shoulders, gripping the bare muscle. He was hard and oh so big.

She was a bit inexperienced when it came to male sexuality. She had only had two partners and they had both been years ago. Losing her virginity had been an awful experience; she still believed that Jake had no idea what an actual vagina was and he didn't last very long. Then Kane had been fun, showing her that sex was fun, but it hadn't lasted long. It had been 7 longs years since she had been with a man, and now she was pinned between the meaning of man.

She blinked up at Oliver, staring at his face, watching for sudden emotions he wasnt giving away yet.

She couldn't control the gasp that escaped her when Oliver lowered his head to her throat, his lips ghosting over the area.

"Oliver" she whispered again, not sure what was really going on. He scraped her neck with his teeth, which went a hip jerk reaction through her body. She felt him grin against her neck and she huffed out a breath at that.

"Why are you in my room." he suddenly asked her, nipping at her jaw line. She blinked at the question, it taking her to long to register what he had actually said.

"Felicity, answer me." he growled against her skin, his hips making a slow circle that drew a moan from her mouth.

"The storm, I don't like them." she whimpered, one of her hands slipping up to grab ahold of his short locks of hair.

She felt him freeze above her then, his head slowly lifting so her could look at her face. She was confused at what she saw. She didn't understand the expression on his face and she moved her other hand to cup his cheek. It surprised her when he leaned into her palm his eyes closing briefly before he opened them again.

"You came to me when you were frightened." he stated, gazing down at her. A small grin tipped her lips up and she gave a shrug.

"Don't I always?" she joked. Her smile deepened when she heard his husky chuckled before she felt him move forward so their foreheads touched.

"Вы погубили меня , мой сладкий" he murmured. She had no idea what he had said but she closed her eyes and nuzzled their noses together softly.

Oliver pulled back then, her eyes opened to see his face twisted in sudden anger. She blinked up at him, unsure of the sudden mood change and she flinching back into the bed when he let out a harsh growl. Totally unsure of what had happened, Felicity dropped her hands from his body, cradling them against her chest.

"You're not wearing pants." he hissed, his head tilting to the side as he looked at her, moving his bare legs to rub against hers. How was he only noticing that now? His whole lower body was pressed against hers, he should have noticed her bare legs against him from the beginning.

"I never do. I used to but I sleep wiggle and end up with them across the room. I've gotten better though. It was really bad a few year ago. I was a sleep stripper. My poor old neighbour just about had a heart attack when he opened his blinds to my naked body splayed out on my bed." she rambled. It took her a few seconds to realise what she had said and when it hit, she let out a giggle. Oliver's face had split into a grin, and he closed his eyes as he lowered his face back to her neck.

"Don't walk around the house without pants on, мой сладкий, my men would enjoy it to much." he murmured against her. She closed her eyes and wiggled her hands out from under him, her fingers tangling into his hair.

She gave a soft tug and let out a soft moan when he moved his hips slightly against her.

"Kiss me, Oliver. Please." she whispered.

She didn't expect him to move off her completely, moving down her body as he opened his eyes to look up at her.

His hands slid under her ass, his fingers hooking into her underwear. Her eyes widened as he pulled them down her legs, his eyes going right to her bare pussy. She was too shocked to actually move, completely frozen from what he seemed to be doing.

"Oliver" she whispered, her hands gripping the bed beside her.

"I'm going to kiss you, Felicity. I just get to decide where." he told her, his upper body lowering to the bed as he used his shoulders to press apart her thighs. In doing so, her pussy spread for him, for his mouth.

She closed her eyes, thinking this was a dream, knowing when she opened them again, she'd be in her own bed, in her own bedroom, with no Oliver between her thighs.

But her eyes flew open when a hot, firm tongue slid through her spread pussy. Her breath caught when she met his heated gaze, her body jerking when his tongue slid over her sensitive clit.

She didn't know what was happening. They had never discussed a sex life between them. Felicity had assumed that, yes, she was his wife, but that was just the title she was given. Surely he had other women to keep him entertained. They had been married for almost a year now and there was no way she was going to believe that he had been faithful to the marriage and hadn't been with other woman.

"Oh god, Oliver, no." she cried out, kicking her legs out and using her hands to push his head away from her. He lifted his head but used his arm to hold her legs still as he leaned up so he was face to face with her.

"Do not tell me no, Felicity. You are my wife." he growled. Her eyes widened in surprise at his tone and words. All words escaped her as he moved back down to settle himself between her thighs, surging forward to wrap his lips around her clit.

Felicity cried out as her back arched, her hands clawing mindlessly at the bed as a feral sound tore from Oliver. The man mercilessly dominated her clit, rolling his tongue over the harden bud that pulled whimpers from her throat.

She would have bucked out from under his mouth if his big hands weren't holding her ass up as he drank from her. He moved his mouth down, thrusting his tongue into her, coaxing sounds she had never made before from her. His nose bumped her clit as he fucked her with his mouth, her clit throbbing each time he drove into her.

"Oliver" she sobbed, her hips moving against his face as she felt her body began to shake and tense up.

"That's it, baby. Come for me." he growled into her flesh, the vibrations shooting up to her clit. Her hands flew to his hair as her orgasm hit her, holding his face between her thighs as she screamed out his name.

She was half out of her mind when he crawled back up her body, his hands gripping her face as he settled on top of her. She whimpered when he lowered his head and kissed her, a slow, lazy kiss that head her curling her toes. She could taste herself, but she didn't care. She hadn't had an orgasm like that in a long time, if not ever. And she needed to thank him.

"You sleep in my bed now, Felicity. You are my wife, it is time you started acting like it. Forget about the contract. You are mine as my wife now, not just someone I married to protect." he murmured against her lips, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth to nip before he rolled off her.

"What?" she asked, scrambling to her knees. He turned back to her, his hand gripping her chin.

"No more contract. I'll still protect you, but not as a job. You are my wife, and though I don't really know what is going on, there is more between us then just this contract. Understood?"

* * *

When she hadn't returned to him that night, he had come for her, dragging her out of her bed and into his own. She had fought him the whole way, angry and hurt because he had ignored her the whole day. Every time she had tried to talk to him, he had turned away or had snapped at her to leave him alone.

His men had noticed, and had tried to cheer her up with cute jokes but she hadn't been able to forget that he was gone down on her and then had ignored her. It hurt her feelings because it had left her confused and then the anger had hit.

So instead of going to his room like he had asked, she had stomped right past his room and to her own, where she had crawled into bed and listened. It hadn't been long before she heard his heavy footsteps. She hadn't jumped when he had slammed into her room, but she had screamed in shock when he ripped the covers off her and had thrown her over his shoulder.

Since them she had slept in his arms every night, even on the nights she had gone to her own room, she had still woken up in his.

So when she woke up on the morning of their first anniversary, with his head between her legs, she wasn't shocked. She couldn't count the amount of times Oliver had brought her to orgasm by going down on her. But he never let her do anything to him.

She had tired, many times. But he had always growled at her and pushed her hands away from him. She had yelled at him one time, because she desperately wanted to touch him but he hand just pulled her over his lap and had fucked her with his fingers till she was sobbing for release.

To make matters worse. She was growing attached to him. Her feelings for him had deepened since she had started sleep in his bed. Though he never let her touch him, he actually spoke full sentences to her before they both drifted off to sleep.

He told her about his childhood, how he had been a pain in the ass as a boy and even worse as a teenager. She had laughed and cried over his stories. In return she had told him about her childhood and teenage hood. He had been disgusted to find out about her father, how he had abandoned her and her mother. He had growled over her mother remarrying her step father, the man she was running from.

She hadn't meant to spill so much to him, but once she started tell him about how her mother had been murdered and how she had seen her step father do it, she couldn't stop.

She had cried in his arms that night, him cooing to her that he would keep her safe, that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. And it was when she realised she had fallen in love with her husband.

* * *

Diggle and Lyla had thrown them a massive party, held at Verdant, a club Oliver had brought for his sister off some pretty rich boy. Felicity had never been to the club and surprisingly, after a year, she was finally meeting Oliver's little sister.

Thea was a beautiful woman and she scared Felicity because just like her brother, Thea was good at hiding her emotions and intimidating Felicity.

"So, you're the woman my brother was forced to marry." Thea stated after Oliver had introduced them and had left to go get them drinks.

Felicity jerked to stare at Thea, confusion written all over her face. She wasn't sure what Thea knew.

Sometimes Felicity forgot how her and Oliver had gotten together. They didn't act like they had an arrangement anymore. They acted like any normalish couple would. Well normal for an Bratva couple. They went on dinner dates, play fought when they were cooking in the kitchen, woke up together every morning, had private jokes about other people.

Hell, she actually loved him and knew he felt something for her.

"I mean, I was shocked when I read dad's Will. I never believed he would actually make Oliver marry someone and I'm even more surprised that Oliver actually went through with it." Thea said, lifting a brow at Felicity.

Felicity stumbled back, unsure of what Thea was actually saying.

"What?" she whispered. Thea frowned, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Dad's Will? Oliver had to marry in five years or he would lose Bratva. You know that, right? Oliver wouldn't have actually married you out of love." Thea said, her face twisted into a judging smile.

Horror flashed through Felicity, making her knees shake as she moved back a few steps. Had she been imagining everything for the past few months? Had Oliver lied about forgetting the contract? She suddenly felt sick, had to get away from Thea's gloating face, had to get away from the people surrounding her.

She turned and rushed away from Thea, pushing through people she had come to like, stumbling out into the dark night as she fought tears.

Was she still a job to him? She had thought she wasn't anymore. Not after everything they had been through. Were all his words lies? She choked on a sob as she stumbled down the side walk. As she rounded the corner, she didn't take in her surroundings like Roy had told her to and she felt the pain before a voice she feared whispered against her ear.

"Got you now, you little bitch."

* * *

Russian to English (CHEATED AGAIN, TOTALLY DO NOT SPEAK RUSSIAN! ENGLISH TO GOOGLE TRANSLATE TO RUSSIAN WOO)

Вы погубили меня , мой сладкий :You have ruined me, my sweet

...

So, next chapter/s:

Who took felicity?

Why is Thea a bitchy bitch?

Olivier?

and a little bit more.


	5. Chapter 5

Edited not so much but a new chapter none the less.

P.s: Not an awful lot of Olicity in this chapter but the next chapter will make up for it

* * *

Oliver's cry had everyone stepping back as they watched him lean over to pick up something.

Thea couldn't see what it was for sure, but when he held the item up as he straightened, she noticed it was the dark green pair of glasses Felicity had been wearing in Verdant. The pair that had matched Oliver's tie.

She had totally fucked up this time. She knew Felicity hadn't known about the Will, but she had wanted to be mean to the women Oliver had tied himself to. She hated her father for making Oliver do this and therefore she had made herself hate the woman that Oliver had married.

She just wasn't expecting the reaction she had gotten from Oliver and all his men when they realised Felicity was missing.

She backed herself into the wall when Oliver turned on her, her brother seeming bigger in his anger. She let out a sound akin to a whimper when he moved towards her, his hand curling around her neck as he moved to hold her against the wall.

Shit, she had really truly fucked up this time.

"What have you done." he snarled down at her, his fingers flexing around her skin. She noticed Roy and Diggle step forward, their faces twisted in concern, but for some reason, she felt it wasn't directed at her.

"I just spoke to her, Ollie." she told him, trying to smooth it over.

"She is gone!" he roared down at her, bringing her head forward only to hit it back against the wall. Shit, that one hurt.

"Oliver, careful." Diggle murmured from beside them, moving closer. Now the concern was directed at her. Oliver could kill her so easily if he wanted to.

She met her brother's gaze, suddenly wanted to cry at what she saw there. He didn't look away from her as he began to speak to Diggle.

"Spread out. I want my men patrolling every where. Get ahold of Lance, see if he can track down where her step father is. I want someone on the computers, her ring has a tracking device on it. I want my wife found, now!" his voice was harsh and people scattered to do what he had asked.

"You-" he was directing his words back to her now. "-Get out of my sight. If Felicity is harmed in any way, you are finished, Thea. I don't care if you are my sister. That woman is my world." he snarled, releasing her and throwing her to Roy.

"How could you do that, Thea?" Roy asked her as he helped her straighten. She growled at him and pushed him away.

"How was I meant to know that it was more then dad's Will?" she hissed at him.

"Maybe if you actually took the time to meet Felicity, you would have known. God, I'm almost disappointed Oliver didn't hurt you more. Felicity is his, which makes her ours. She is Bratva and you have just turned against one of your own." Roy snapped at her, pushing her away from him and stomping off after Oliver.

Fuck, this was not how her night was meant to be ending.

* * *

Rage. It wasn't something new for him to feel. But this rage was different. Something he didn't know how to control.

He wanted to kill. He wanted blood. He wanted to make someone feel pain and hear their pleas. But more then that, he wanted his wife.

Hell, he didn't know what Thea had said to her, he was to enraged to even be near his sister at the moment, but what ever she had said had obviously hurt Felicity.

He knew his wife, knew she was smart enough to know not to run out onto the streets without him or one of his men.

"Thea told her about the Will." he heard Diggle say from behind him. Oliver froze, closing his eyes as he fought to control his breathing. He was going to kill Thea.

He knew Felicity was bound to find out about the Will, hell, he should have told her the night they had made the agreement. But he hadn't wanted to tell her. He didn't really have a real reason as to why he had kept it from her. He just hadn't wanted her to know.

And he definitely hadn't wanted her to know after he had told her to forget about their contract.

Fuck, he loved Felicity. He loved his wife. He had wanted to forget about the reasons of why they had to get together. He had wanted to actually be her husband. And they had started on that path, they had started to be a married couple.

"Keep Thea out of the house. I don't want her near any Bratva men. They will hunt her down when they all learn she is the reason Felicity is missing." Oliver whispered, his voice breaking on Felicity's name. He heard Diggle murmur something to someone and then rushing foot steps.

"Oliver, I need you to hold yourself together now. Felicity needs you and she need you sane. Don't let the animal out yet." Diggle said softly, touching Oliver's shoulder gently. The animal. Something he kept locked away inside himself. Something that when he let it out, he lost all control. He wanted to let the animal out, he wanted to lose control. But Diggle was right. Felicity needed him.

"Any intel yet?" he asked, turning to face his friend. Diggle was watching him carefully and moved back, knowing Oliver didn't want people to close to him when he was so close to loosing control.

"Lance called, her step father, Robert Fanell was sighted in Starling three days ago. He's wanted for the murder of Donna Smoak." Diggle informed him. Oliver growled and ran a hand over his face.

"Felicity witnessed it. She wasn't meant to be home the night it happened. She walked into her mother's house to find him carving into her mother's body. She's run ever since." Oliver told him. Diggle swore and moved to get his phone.

"We need to get her ring tracked, Oliver. This guy has a serious count of rape and murders." Diggle hissed moving around Oliver to move to Felicity's computer room.

Rage. A new type of rage. A rage a man would only feel when the woman he loved was in danger.

Roy rushed into the room then, a phone to his ear.

"Get that tracker on, now! Fanell was spotted in a fucking bar in the Glades" Roy snapped, moving around Oliver to follower after Diggle. Oliver moved with him, desperate to get the location.

"He's at the Kangaroo Dive, Lance spotted him four minutes ago. He is sitting out the front to scout." Roy hissed, moving to shove Diggle out of the way to type furiously at the computers.

Oliver was moving already, pulling out his phone to call his best men to surround KD, to watch Fanell till Oliver could get his hands on the man.

* * *

Oliver sat back against the wall, deep in the shadows as Diggle leant over Fanell. The man had wet himself long ago, mixing with the blood already on the ground. The room smelt of pain and fear, but it still wasn't enough.

He had gotten Fanell twenty six minutes ago, using Roy to distract Lance so they could get to Fanell with no hassle.

Fanell was a puny man, and had squealed like a pig when Bratva men had grabbed him.

Oliver hadn't touched him. He couldn't. He would have died long ago if Oliver had gotten his hands on him.

So Diggle took over the questioning. Finger nails were missing, his right pinky finger was thrown some where in the room. Both eyes were beginning to swell shut, ribs were broken. But Fanell still hadn't talked.

"Where is Felicity, Fanell. Do you really want to lose another finger?" Diggle hissed, bringing his blunt knife back to his left thumb. The man cried out in distress, wiggling furiously in the chair, but then shocked them both when he began to giggle.

"Which one married the cunt? Which one is fucking my Felicity?" he wheezed, turning dead eyes in Oliver's direction.

"Does she fight you, too? Every time I tried to get my dick in her, she'd become this feisty little cat. She got worse as she got older. Little girl pussy is the best." the man giggled. Oliver clenched his fists, forcing himself to control himself.

"Her mother was hopeless in bed, just laid there. But Felicity was a fighter, never let me touch her. I tired though, made her mum go out so I could have some alone time with her. But she was a smart little cunt, used all her computer shit to lock me out of her room. Almost got her one time though. She show you that scar on the side of her right tit? That was a fun night." Fanell purred, seeming to lock gazes with Oliver.

"Where is she?" he snarled. He was so close to losing it.

"You'll never find her. She never enjoyed the trains. To bad that's how she's going to end. My men will take good care of her, thought. At least I finally got a taste of her. Thanks for keeping her tight for me, it was better then I could have imagined." Fanell giggled, his head tipping back as hideous sounds escaped him.

Oliver snapped then, moving out of the shadows, snatching the knife from Diggle and stabbing it into Fanell's throat.

* * *

"We have a location but it's moving. Did you say something about trains?" Roy asked, looking at Diggle.

"He hinted trains. But that movement isn't big enough for trains." Diggle murmured, shooting a look at Oliver who was way to silent, in the corner, covered in blood. He had let the animal loose and Fanell's body pieces were currently scattered around the dungeon.

Not that Diggle could blame him. Fanell had hinted at raping Felicity. Oliver had every right to lose his control.

"It's like it's drifting. Stuck in the same area, but moving within it." Roy said, frowning at the screen. Diggle looked at the screen, frowning as he assessed the area.

He was concerned about Oliver. He was too quiet, too still, he almost believed he wasn't even breathing.

"Isn't that the train graveyard?" Diggle asked, looking at the street names surrounding the area. He heard Oliver move then, felt the bigger man move up behind him. He moved over to give Oliver a chance to look at the screen. He glanced up at his face and noticed that he was thinking, and thinking deeply.

"Pull up the satellite imagine." Oliver's voice was gruff. Roy did as he was told, pulling up the green light imagine.

"Thermal imagine." Oliver growled. Roy moved and pressed a few move keys and let out a rough curse.

"Got her. She's in one of the trains. Go, I'll send the location to you phone and alert everyone else."

* * *

Felicity couldn't stop crying. She was naked, cold and terrified. Her body arched, her arms covered in scratches, legs bruised and her right cheek burned from where Robert had hit her. She hadn't let him rape her. Though he had been attest to doing so. He hadn't tied her down, so she had been able to fight back.

She'd been terrified, listening to what he wanted to do to her, but she had thought of Oliver and suddenly she was able to fight. He had hissed that she was a pain and had left her, naked, in the train like room.

She had no idea where she was, and she had no idea of how to get out or how to get help. She knew better then to pray, but she was begging God to make sure Oliver found her.

She didn't know why she had reacted so badly to Thea's confession. She knew better then to believe that Oliver actually wanted to be her husband. She could understand at the beginning of the agreement. Because that was what it was, an agreement. But when Oliver had said to forget about the contract, she assumed that meant he wanted something real with her.

She jerked when she heard the door Robert had locked rattle and then slam open. Her heart pounded, thinking it may have been Oliver but when two men around her age stepped into the cart, their eyes zeroing on her naked body, she knew she was in even more trouble.

"Wasn't it nice of Robert to leave us such a pretty present?" the red head chuckled, his eyes running down her body. Felicity tried to cover her body, but she was so scared her whole body shook and she couldn't keep her limbs up.

"A little bit scratched up, but still hot. You ready to play, Angel?" the blonde purred at her, stepping closer to her. Felicity looked around for anything to throw at them, knowing exactly what they had planned for her.

She took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm and think. She had to fight these two men off. She was not going to let them win. When the blonde got to closer to her, she let out a terrified whimper.

"Did you hear that? Hmm, let's see if we can make her scream." the red head chortled.

The blonde lunged at her then, taking her down before she could even register what was happening. He was heavy and knocked the wind out of her lungs as he settled his body on her. She began crying again, using her hands to claw at the man, scratching at his face as she used her legs to kick.

"No, please, don't." she sobbed, seeing the red head move his hands to the front of his pants and begin to undo them. The blonde straddled her body, his hands attempting to grab at her breasts.

"We'll be nice, Angel, you'll love it." the red head purred. So out of her mind in terror, her hand swung up and punched the blonde in the face and she had a second of satisfaction when she heard him cry out in pain.

"You fucking bitch" he grumbled, his hand slapping her in the cheek Robert had already hit. She screamed out in pain, her body fighting on auto pilot. It didn't stop the blonde from reaching down to undo his pants, his face curling into an ugly smirk.

"The unwilling are always so much better." he told her, grabbing himself and pushing her thighs apart.

"No!" she screamed, her legs kicking up at his upper body.

"You cunt!" the man screamed, trying to grab ahold of her legs.

From behind the blonde, she heard a crash and then a male scream, a sound that sounded like death, one that would leave a man drowning in his own blood.

"What the-" the blonde was half turned when he was cut off, a hand going around his throat and pulling him off Felicity.

She watched as the man struggled in a bloody Oliver's hold, his legs kicking at the air as her husband turned his head to the side to watch the man's face. She scrambled back as more bodies filled the cart, faces she knew and loved. She watched Roy come to her, his hands reaching out to her. She cried out in terror again, not wanting anyone to touch her.

"Oliver!" she sobbed, scrambling back as she watched the man she loved choke her would be rapist. She closed her eyes, not being able to control her sobs. She heard growls, screams and men yelling orders

She began chanting Oliver's name, rocking her body as coldness began to seep into her bones. She flinched when hands touched her, someone was saying her name. But she couldn't hear, so couldn't focus. So over whelmed, when darkness came towards her, she reached for it and welcomed it.

* * *

So, no Russian in this chapter so therefore no translating message

...

So, next chapter/s:

Felicity?  
Oliver?  
Felicity and Oliver?

*unadulterated sex*  
marriage~marriage~marriage

and a little bit more.


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver held Felicity in his arms, her small body naked and bruised. He was hunched over her in the car, could tell that Diggle and Roy were glancing back at him and his wife every few minutes, their faces twisted in concern. Oliver hadn't let anyone touch her as soon as he had killed the blonde that had been over Felicity. He'd been incredibly lucky to get there in time. Because god knows what he would have walked in on if he had been a few minutes late.

He couldn't stop touching her, running his hands over her face and hair, tucking her into his lap and ensuring the blanket Lyla had passed to him when he had pulled her out of that train was tucked around her body. Diggle had told him that it might have been a good idea to bring Lyla with them just in case Felicity had been so traumatised that she couldn't be near men. Oliver had wanted to cry when Diggle told him that, the thought of Felicity being terrified of him broke his heart.

He'd lost it completely when he had seen the blonde on top of her, Oliver had left him suffering when he went to Felicity, knowing that he wouldn't last much longer. Felicity had been huddled against the train wall, whispering his name over and over as she rocked her small body. The sight alone had brought him to his knees, calling out her name softly and touching her gently. Then she had passed out. He had panicked till Lyla had pushed past him to check Felicity.

They still didn't know the full extent of what had happened to Felicity but as soon as he got back home, she was going straight to the Bratva doctor. The thought of what Fanell had said he did do her ate at him.

He hung his head, resting it against hers as he took a calming breath. He was never going to forgive Thea for this happening to Felicity.

* * *

Felicity jerked awake, swinging upwards with a cry as she tried to get her bearings. She was disoriented, had no idea where she was or who she was with and the panic began to come in full waves before she could control it.

"Felicity, baby, shh. I've got you. It's Oliver, you're safe, мой сладкий." a voice cooed, hands cupping her face softly. Sucking in air, she forced herself to calm, to focus on the voice and warm hands. When her vision cleared, she cried out in pure happiness at the sight of her husband, launching herself into his arms as she began to sob his name.

Oliver held her against him, his hand hitching under her bottom to force her legs around his waist as his other hand tangled into her hair. She felt his breath hitch, a rumble form in his chest and then he was turning them and walking.

She didn't care where he was taking her, she was just happy to be back in his arms.

She noticed straight away whose room they were in when he opened a door and stepped through. She would never forget or tire of the scent that was Oliver Queen. He moved into his room easily, moving around till he reached another door that led them into the bathroom. She clung to him, refusing to let him go when he tried to set her down.

She felt his chuckle, and held on tighter to him. She was not letting him go. Not till she was ready. She heard him sigh and then the shower door was being opened and they were both stepping under the hot water.

She shrieked, shocked at the sudden heat on her skin and she leaned back to look at Oliver.

His face was hard, once again covering emotions she so desperately wanted to see.

"You're still wearing your clothes." she told him all matter of fact. She was surprised when he let out a laugh, his face breaking into a grin she had only seen on rear occasions.

"Я люблю тебя." he murmured, his hand pushing her hair out of her face and cupping her cheek. She looked up at him, unsure of what he had said, she really had to learn his language.

She leaned into him, not caring that both their clothes now sticking to their skin. He suddenly let her face go and moved around so her back was pressed against the wall. That was then he forced her legs from around his waist and steadied her on her feet.

His hands reached for the shirt she was wearing, dragging it up her body and over her head. She didn't have a care that she was now naked in front of him, he had seen her so many times but as she looked down at herself, she noticed the cuts and the bruises, noticed that her nice pale skin was blotchy and incredibly ugly to look at. Mortified, her hands lifted to press against the bruises, gently probing them, winching as she did. She jerked when Oliver grabbed her hands, forcing her attention up to him.

He was watching her face, his smile gone now.

"I had our doctor look over you. Other then the cuts and bruises, you are fine." he grumbled to her, his hand brushing hair back from her face. She sighed, leaning into his touch and blinked up at him.

"But are you fine, Oliver?" she couldn't help but ask, watching her husband's face crumble as he began backing away from her.

"Ебать , я хочу убить этого ублюдка раз." he snarled, his heads pulling at his hair. She stepped forward, her hands reaching for his hands, pulling him from his hair.

"You're really going to have to teach me Russian, Oliver." she told him softly, not caring that they were both being drowned in water, or that she was naked.

"Oliver, tell me what is wrong." she begged him, stepped into his personal bubble. A harsh laugh barked from him and he pulled his hands from her to tangle one in her hair and the other to grip her hip.

"You were the one that was kidnapped and you're asking if I'm okay?" he shook his head at her, hunching his shoulders so he towered over her.

"He told me what he did to you as a child." he told her, the hand on her hip sliding up till the tips of his fingers brushed against the scar on the side of her breast. She gasped, her eyes sliding shut as she took a deep breath. She didn't want to remember those days.

"He told me he raped you, baby." he choked, his hands tightening on her body. She jerked, harshly breathing through her nose as her hands cupped his face.

"I wasn't, okay. He tried, those two other dickhead's tried, but you saved me, Oliver. I'm not ruined or broken." she whispered to him.

"You think I'd look at you as a ruined or broken woman if they had? Do you know how much it tore at my control when I found out? как сильно я тебя люблю? Thea was close to being killed. Fanell died a slow, painful death, as did his two дебилы. I would do anything for you, Felicity. Even if they had succeeded, I would have been there with you every step of the way." he told her. Tears filled her eyes at his words, even if she hadn't been able to understand some.

Not breaking eye contact with him, she moved to unbutton his shirt, slowly making her way through the buttons. Once the fabric parted, she pushed the damp material over his broad shoulders, and down his arms, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth as she let her eyes travel over his chest.

She sucked in air when she glanced over the scars and tattoos, her hands suddenly moving over the scars and the tattoos. Completely and utterly obsessed with seeing his chest, her hands dropped to his jeans, her fingers sliding the button out and then tugging the zipper down.

She startled when Oliver reached behind her, grabbing something then bring his hands back in front of her to see. She watch him lather up his hands, then sighed as he began to rub the soap into her body. He didn't linger, just moved to each body part, gave it a good scrub and once he was done, pushed her back under the spray to rinse her off.

She gasped in shock when he suddenly hoisted her up and over his shoulder, her world twirling as she fought to get her bearings. She heard the water shut off, then then felt Oliver moving, the shower door opening and then him stalking back into his bedroom.

When he got them to where he wanted them, he slid her down his body, pushing her back as his hand went to his jeans. She watched, fascinated as he pulled them off his legs, showing more scars and tattoos.

"Oh my god." she whispered as he straightened, her eyes focused sorely between his legs. She couldn't take her eyes off him. Just stared, bitting her lower lip once again.

She heard his growl, didn't really register it and then she was on her back on his bed.

"Oliver." she gasped, her hands touching his shoulders as he roughly shover her legs apart and he moved between them.

"I never wanted you to see my scars. Someone as sweet and innocent as you shouldn't have to look at the ugliness my body has gone through." he told her. She gaped up at him, forgetting that they were both naked and in a compromising position. She ran her hands down his back, feeling the scars, but not caring.

"I don't care about your scars, Oliver. I mean, I care that you got hurt, but I don't care that you carry the scars. They proved you survived something. Proved you fought for something or someone which resulted in you getting hurt. You have to know how beautiful you are." she whispered, letting her mouth run free.

He didn't respond, just dipped his head and kissed her.

Kissed her like it was the last kiss he was ever going to get and it broke her heart. She kissed him back, holding onto him as emotion began to swirl around her head.

She arched into him, moaning as his lips slid from her lips, moving over her jaw to her neck, sucking on a section of skin and then moving to her breasts. Reaching for him, she whimpered when he caught her hands and stretched them above her head.

"Hold on. Don't touch me yet." he growled.

She blindly curled her hands around his bed head. She blinked to clear her vision, watching him with a dazed expression. As for his expression, she had never seen him look like it. The intense, savage look sent a shiver racing down her spine.

His head lowered again over her breasts, and she arched towards his mouth, dying to feel his lips on her. His gaze lifted to hers in the dim light as his tongue flicked out to lick over the stiff peak of her nipple.

She could see the naked lust in his eyes, and pleasure tore through her when he covered her whole nipple. His big hands covered both her breasts, the nipple not covered by his mouth now being rolled between his thumb and forefinger.

He moved between both nipples, laving each with his tongue, ranking them with his teeth, only to come back and suck at them firmly, one by one, until she felt as if she was going to come from this intense sensation alone.

"красивый" he breathed against her skin.

"Oliver." the pleasure grew, wrapping around her until she knew she wouldn't be able to stand much more. She was desperate for release, desperate for his possession.

"Я должен попробовать тебя снова." he growled. She didn't even take into account that what he had said, just dumbly nodded her head. Arching her back, she lifted herself closer to his lips as he began a trail down her abdomen.

As Oliver lifted himself between her legs, his hands parting her legs more and lifting them until her knees bent, Felicity could only watch in fascination. Her breathing was nearly impossible as he watched her, tilting his head to the side as he measured her reactions.

His fingers trailed over her thighs, feathering over the lips of her cunt as she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. His thumb rasped over her clit and she jerked in total pleasure.

God, she needed an orgasm, needed the release so desperately she was close to begging.

He bent his head, his tongue swiping through the drenched slit of her pussy. Her hips violently arched and a cry tore from her lips.

"Ебать. I don't what this to end." he voice was strained, his breath hot against the damp flesh between her spread thighs.

His tongue licked over her, teasing the hard bundle of nerves before going lower. Wicked, knowing licks, he probed at the sensitive entrance of her vagina, his tongue flickering over it as she lifted her hips to him.

"It has to, Oliver, please." she whispered, her hips moving against his mouth. Her hands flew from his bed head, latching onto his hair, pulling him closer to her body.

She heard him growl, a husky, deep sexy sound before his lips covered her aching nub, sucking it into his mouth as his tongue licked it with a a solid rhythm. The sound that escaped her when two thick fingers began to work deep inside the pulsing heat of her pussy.

Pleasure exploded throughout her body, white heat flashed through her body, burning her flesh. Her clit swelled, her body tightening, and seconds later the orgasm that tore through her body pushed her into sweet ecstasy.

It was him forcing her fingers from his hair that had her noticing that her grip in his hair might have boarder lined painful. Opening her eyes, she met his and blushed deeply.

He didn't say anything to her, as she to him, they just watched each other. She reached for him and he met her half way.

"Please, Oliver. I want you. Oh god, now…"

She screamed at the penetration. It was hard. It was fast. In one stroke, he filled her, sliding easily into the wet depth of her pussy. Coming over her, his arms tucked under her shoulders, his elbows holding a majority of his weight from her as he began to him against her.

"Это небо, Felicity. You are my heaven." the harshness of his voice was filled with pleasure and it had her breath lodging in her chest.

"Oliver, oh god, Oliver." her fingers scrambled to hold onto his shoulders as her legs wrapped around his pounding hips, locking against the small of his back as he drove her to insanity with the pleasure zapping through her.

"So sweet and tight" he crooned as his head lowered to her neck. "I could fuck you forever." his voice was guttural, throbbing with lust.

The strong rhythm was almost too much to contain. Explosions of nearing orgasm began to ripple through her body and Oliver's rough groan told her that he could feel it on his thrusting erection.

"Felicity. Come for me, Красивый" he nipped her neck, beginning to move faster, impossibly deeper.

Felicity felt the sensations of a strong orgasm splinter through her, stronger, harder then any other orgasm. She couldn't scream, had no breath to scream, no strength to fight the rolling explosions tearing through her as she heard Oliver's harsh, brutal groan fill the room.

He tensed above her, thrusting deep one last time, before she felt the convulsive throb of his cock inside her, felt him spilling himself into her rippling pussy.

Her heart clenched as he fall against her, his lips covering hers in a passionate kiss. God, she loved him. And in that moment, she knew she would always love him. Even if he didn't love her back.

* * *

Because I am so uncultured when it comes to other languages, I cheated and google translated Oliver's Russian gibberish (as Felicity would call it) and we all know how simple google translate is so sorry if it is wrong.

Я люблю тебя- I love you

Ебать , я хочу убить этого ублюдка раз- Fuck, I want to kill that bastard again

Дебилы- Morons

как сильно я тебя люблю?- How much I love you?

Красивый- Beautiful

Я должен попробовать тебя снова- I have to taste you again.

Ебать- Fuck

Это небо- This is heaven

ты моя- You are mine

So I wasn't sure how to end this chapter, and i panicked and just left it as that ^ ugh omg there was an extra part of this but it just wasn't flowing with the chapter and I hated how i ended said piece. So, it's been deleted and will be somehow redone and merged into the last chapter.

Speaking of...

THIS IS THE SECOND LAST CHAPTER

I really don't know what expectations I should give you for the last because I don't even know...

but all in all, it's gonna be a happy ending woo


	7. Chapter 7

LAST CHAPTER  
My, I can not believe I actually finished this...  
Woo, go George, good on ya gurl...  
Anywho, THANK YOU EVERYONE! Thank you so much for reading this and commenting on this and liking this and all that.  
I'd love to thank all the girls on twitter for your constant messages and support, you girls keep me writing (heart emoji) (you know who you are, too)  
I have mixed emotions about ending this as I feel I could have ended it better, but I am happy with it.  
I am sad it is over, of course, and I am happy it is over because it is another finished fic and I have time for the others.  
Who knows? There might be a little catch up fic in the near future?  
p.s. I am updating this on my phone (as I am off camping in the middle of nowhere, so I don't know how it is going to turn out. If there are issues, I shall fix them when I return to civilisation)  
THANK YOU AGAIN!

* * *

Oliver wasn't there when she woke up, she was naked and warm in his bed, huddled under his covers but no sign of him.

With a sigh, she rolled onto her back, her hands reaching up to scrub at her face. She needed to go shower, collect herself and then go find Oliver.

She needed to talk to him. Needed to know what the hell was going on between them now. Last night had changed many things but she still didn't know what it had changed. She knew she loved Oliver. How could she not? It wasn't just because he had saved her from a fate no woman should have but also because he had become a man she knew she wanted in her life.

They had formed a bond she didn't know was possible to have, something she had only witnesses in few couples. She knew there was something between them. She knew other people could see it. But could Oliver? Could he see that what they shared was something to hold onto?

"You think to hard for this early in the morning, Красивый." Oliver's rough voice had her jerking up in his bed, her eyes wide as she spotted him leaning against the frame of his room's doors.

He was watching her, his eyes narrowed on her as she fidgeted with the covers to make sure she wasn't flashing him anything. He didn't say anything and she wasn't sure if he was leaving the floor for her to talk or if he just didn't know what to say to her. She was hoping for the latter because then they would both be in the same boat.

She had no idea how to talk to him now. She was reeling from what had happened in the past 48 hours.

Kidnapped, beaten, almost raped, rescued, washed, and absolutely sexed up from Oliver.

She didn't really know how to feel about it all. She was still shocked at what had happened. Shocked that her step father had gotten her. But Oliver. He just kept pushing everything from her mind. Kept over riding every brain cell.

Swallowing, she looked down at her hands, only to look back up at him as a startled sound came from her.

"Where's our ring? Oh god, Oliver. Please tell me you have our ring." she whispered brokenly, stumbling from the bed to get to him, still managing to keep a sheet wrapped around her, her eyes tracking back to her hand that was missing his wedding ring.

Oliver looked startled as he moved towards her, catching her against him as she began to babble about going back for their ring.

He started shushing her, his hands cupping her face as he pulled her attention from the ring to him.

"I have the ring, Felicity." he told her, making sure he had her full attention.

She stared at him wildly before sagging in his arms, her face buried against his chest as she breathed out "Thank god."

She knew she had maybe over reacted about the ring. But to her that was the last thing holding her to Oliver. That ring was the only thing stating that she was still a Queen, still Oliver's wife.

"Thea was right-" Oliver murmured, pushing her back from him so he could look down at her. Felicity felt her heart drop, dreading what he was going to say to her. "-I did need to marry. I would have lost Bratva if I hadn't married you. I should have told you. You should have known why I needed to marry you. When you came to me, asking for protection, I was going to give it to you, with no bargaining. I would have done it for anyone that needed the protection that you needed. But you pulled me in. I wanted you as soon as I saw you. My father's Will hadn't even come to mind when I saw you. It was Diggle that reminded me. I married you because of the will, you were mine the moment I saw you, and I knew that I needed some way to keep you." he murmured, brushing his lips all over her face.

She gaped up at him, shocked at his words. Her mouth moved, forming words but no sounds were coming out.

A slow grin began to cross his lips, his amusement clear as she stumbled for words.

Suddenly embarrassed by her silence she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Did you know that humans and dolphins are the only species that have sex for pleasure?" she blurted. Oliver blinked down at her, his grin turning into a full blown smile as a chuckle broke from him. She let a smile tilt her lips as she looked up at him, wishing to reach out and touch him.

Oliver's hands curled over her hips then, dragging her back to him as he lowered his head to press their foreheads together.

"Я люблю тебя." he whispered, his lips brushing hers as he spoke.

"You need to teach me Russian." she muttered to him, nuzzling their noses together.

"I love you." he breathed against her.

She froze against him. Eyes flashing wide.

"What?" she choked, using her hands to push him away from her.

Oliver stepped back from her, watching her carefully as he moved away from her. He walked to his bed side table, keeping his eyes on her as he opened and reached int to pull something out. She stared at him, swallowing heavily when he came back to her, his bigger body dropping to one knee in front of her.

"Oliver…" she whispered, on hand lifting to her trembling lips.

Oliver looked up at her, his face serious as he reached for her left hand, holding it in his.

"I want it to be real this time, Felicity. It has to be for this to work. The contract is invalid. It doesn't stand anymore." he began, opening his palm to show her their wedding ring.

"I love you, Felicity. I want our marriage to be real. I want to explore this life with you. I want you to be my wife, my real wife. Felicity Meghan Smoak, will you marry me, again?" he asked. Felicity watched his face suddenly turn pink and she realised that Oliver Queen was blushing. And he loved her. And he wanted to be with her and marry her for real this time.

"I love you" she breathed, flinging herself at him. She heard his 'omph' and fall with him to his carpeted ground. "And yes, I will marry you, again." she whispered, kissing around his face. He rolled them, pinning her to the ground as he brought her left hand up to his lips. He kissed her ring finger before slipping her ring back onto her finger.

She shyly looked up at him, suddenly feeling a bit over whelmed with everything that had suddenly just happened.

"You are mine now. My woman, my wife. Mine." he told her, caging her in and brushing his lips over hers.  
"Just as you are mine." she whispered, wrapping herself around him.

She heard him growl something, then felt his hands pulling at the sheet wrapped around her. She hissed when his lips covered a nipple, sucking it between his lips, drawing on her as the rough rasp of his tongue sent exquisite pleasure to her womb.

His fingers trailed down her abdomen as his teeth rasped the little pebble of her nipple. His hand cupping her pussy, fingers curling inward to find her damp entrance.

Two broad male fingers sank into her, flooding her senses with fiery pleasure, an agonizing need surrounding her as her pushed into her, his wrist turning, fingers reaching deep inside her to find that place just beneath her clit.

"Oliver." she cried out as he began spreading kisses up her neck. She was greedy for him, her hands grasping at his clothing, trying to pull them from his body.

She heard his growl before he moved, his hands tearing at his shirt and jeans, dragging them from his body before he settled on his knees, his hands lifting her hips and he watched as he the head of his cock began to push into the clenching entrance of her pussy.

"That's it, Красивый. Take me just like that, Felicity. All tight and slick. All those pretty juices clinging to me as that tight pussy sucks me right in."

The cry that came from her shocked her. His dirty talking knocking her right of course. Pleasure was racking, torturous ecstasy as he took her slowly. He let her feel every inch of his cock, parting her with his cock, staking claim, branding her in a way no other man would.

He pushed in deeper, his hips flexing, driving his erection inside her another inch, pulling back, sinking in again as she began to writhe beneath him.

It was too good.

She didn't know if she could take more.

"Oliver!" she tried to scream out for him as he suddenly thrust into her, taking her in a single, deep stroke, burying his cock balls deep inside her pussy as sensation began to pulse inside her, her body tightening as she felt her orgasm building.

Pulling back, he drove insider her again, but this time, he didn't pause. He pushed his arm beneath her hips, lifting them and began to fuck her with a hunger he suddenly couldn't control.

"Oliver, please." she begged, pushing her hips up to meet his thrusts. His tongue licked against her neck, a low rumbling growl vibrated against her. His hips pounded against her, his cock shuttling hard and deep, caressing and stroking the oversensitive flesh of her pussy until she thought she would go mad with the sensations tearing through her.

"Please-" she moaned against him. "-Please fuck me harder."

He growled, his pace increasing, the iron hard flesh shafting inside her as her pussy tightened around each thrust until she felt the inferno building inside her reaching a critical peak.

His hand gripping her hip slid between her thighs, finding her swollen bud o her clit with the callused tips of his fingers.

The touch itself shattered her. Ecstasy crashed in on her, her senses exploding, her body drawing tight as her teeth sunk into his shoulder.

Pure pleasure shot through her, her cry muffled by Oliver's shoulder.

Her pussy tightened around him, sucking him in, holding him to her, as the first hard jet of his release pulsed inside her. She heard his harsh groan, his teeth settling on her shoulder and pressing down. He pulled back from her, unlocking her teeth from him as he moved his hands to cup her face.

"Я люблю тебя" he snarled, settling his body over her.

She stared up at him, knowing what he had said, overwhelmed with it and so in love with him.

"You are what I needed" he murmured, nuzzling his cheek against her. She smiled against him, tilting her head to kiss him.

"Just as you were what I needed."

* * *

_Six years later_

Tommy Queen stomped into the training room where his uncle Diggle and uncle Roy were sparing with each other. His stomping brought both of them to a stop as they turned to look at him. He went straight to his archery case, growling in anger when he struggled to open it.

When he had first arrived at the Queen mansion, eleven years old and without a home, he had taken a quick liking to the bow and arrow set his now father, Oliver Queen, had given him. Much to his now mother, Felicity Queen's, chagrin.

Abandoned as a newborn, Tommy had been in and out of foster care since he could breathe. The previous family he had been with had dropped him back at his orphanage after four months of adopting him. They hadn't liked that he didn't want to be controlled, even as an eleven year old, he had wanted the freedom he knew he deserved.

A month before his twelfth birthday, Oliver and Felicity Queen had walked through the orphanage doors. Oliver had been scary to the children and Felicity had been soft and lovely. She had talked to the children, smiled and treated them with such respect he was almost tempted to approach her. But he stayed back. He was the oldest, he wouldn't be picked to go home with the Queens.

He was leaning against the wall when Oliver first approached him. The older man leant against the wall next to him, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched his wife talk to the group of little girls.

"What's your name?" Oliver asked him. Tommy looked up at him, to make sure that he was the one being spoken to.

"Tommy." he muttered.

"How many families have you been with, Tommy?" Oliver asked.

"Just got dumped by my 8th." he grumbled, turning away from Oliver to look back at Felicity. The woman turned to her husband, her face bright and she gave Tommy a beautiful smile that he seemed to fall in love with right away.

"You interested in a 9th?" Oliver asked. Tommy jerked his gaze away from Felicity, looking up at Oliver in shock.

"What?" he asked. He watched Oliver nodded to his wife, who stumbled to her feet, careful of the children as she moved over to her husband.

"We haven't had the luck with making a child-" Oliver started, his face saddening a bit as he pulled his wife into his arms. "-But we would like to still have a child." Oliver said.

Tommy stared at them in confusion. He knew couples that couldn't actually have children themselves always looked for infants when adopting, so he had no idea why they were talking to him.

"We fear we may be a bit hopeless with an actual infant. And you look like you would love to get out of here." Oliver said. Tommy watched Felicity nudge him with her elbow and then she laughed and turned to him, holding out her hand.

That hand saved his life, Tommy knew it, and he never regretted grabbing ahold of it that day.

"What's wrong, kid?" Diggle asked, moving towards him.

"Mum and dad are fighting again, you know what happens when they fight." he growled, rolling his eyes as his uncles chuckled. The amount of times he had witnessed his parents in full blown arguments only for his dad to then pin his mum to the wall and attack her with his mouth was disturbing.

Yeah, he was seventeen and had seen a lot, but he did not want to see his parents doing that.

"What about this time?" Roy chuckled.

"Where to have Clio's birthday party." he grumbled, pulling out his bow and grabbing his quiver, making his way over to the targets that were set up around the training room.

Having walked in on his mother telling his father where his sister's third birthday party would be was not what he was expecting to wake up to and he was not expecting it to turn into one of their many heated arguments. So he had been sitting at the kitchen table, ignoring most of their conversation until his father sprung across the table, growling about wife's not doing as they are told, caging his mother against the wall and kissing her.

Tommy had groaned at the sight, shooting out of his chair and leaving the room. His parents needed help, badly.

* * *

Felicity grinned against Oliver's lips, her arms curling around his neck as she kissed him back.

"Clio will have her party in this house, Felicity." Oliver growled to her. She sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win this one at all.

"I can not wait until she is a rebellious teen that you can't control." she sassed him.

"She will be punished just as Tommy was, моя жена." he mumbled, his hand slipping up his shirt she was wearing, cupping the softness of her breast in his palm. She watched him with narrowed eyes, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth when his thumb brushed over her nipple. It was almost painful, she was too sensitive these days for even his gentle touches.

She grabbing his arm and pulled it away, laughing at his growl.

"Don't you growl at me, Oliver. It is your fault they are so sensitive, anyways." she play-scolded him.

Pregnant again.

She couldn't believe it.

When they had first started trying, she just didn't fall pregnant. After many doctor visits claiming that nothing was wrong and still not being pregnant, Felicity had marched into Oliver's office while he was in a meeting and claimed that they were going to adopt.

Then came Tommy.

The poor little boy had been sad and lonely, trying so hard to come off as the 'I don't need a family' type but Oliver had seen right through him and it had broken Felicity.

There was no way she could have left him. So they had adopted him.

Tommy hadn't been easy at first. He had purposely caused a lot of trouble to test them. They hadn't broken, like many of the other families had. They hadn't left him behind and abandoned him. He was a Queen, and he always would be.

Two years after Tommy, Clio had come along. A surprise to all. Tommy had panicked. Running away for three days because he thought he was going to be sent back because they didn't need him anymore as they were now going to have a child of their own.

Oliver had been in a rage, tearing the city apart looking for _his son _and Felicity had been beside herself that Tommy was missing and that he thought he wasn't their son.

When Oliver had found him, Tommy had been hurt, left in the cold to die. But Oliver had saved him. And Felicity had fussed over him.

And then they had sat him down and drilled into him that he was _their son_ and that he alway would be. That was when he had started calling them dad and mum.

The first time Tommy had called her mum, she had cried herself into hysterics, scaring Oliver and Tommy. It was fair to say that Oliver took it better then she had.

Clio was adored by Tommy. Felicity had feared resentment but as soon as Tommy had seen his little sister, he had fallen so in love with her that Felicity just knew that Tommy would never not be her brother.

Now, she was pregnant again, a boy this time. And she hadn't ever seen Oliver puff up his chest the way he had when she found out she was pregnant again. He had a strange pride in parading that fact that she was the mother of his children.

"Я люблю тебя" she told him in Russian, glad she had finally picked up on the language.

"Так же, как я тебя люблю" he purred back to her, his hard body curling around hers, his lips pressing against hers again.

Her future was clear to her now. Her future was something she didn't fear, something she loved with all her heart. Her future was Oliver. The man was everything she needed.

Just as she was everything he needed.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I loved writing it.

Красивый- Beautiful

Я люблю тебя- I love you

моя жена- My wife

Так же, как я тебя люблю- Just as I love you


End file.
